


Micah x Jenny - Yeetober drabbles collection

by GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, yeetober writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel/pseuds/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel
Summary: In place of inktober I'm writing a series of small drabbles based on prompts, mostly Micah x Jenny although some may be Micah x Reader.All from my Tumblr.Lots of different AU's at play, will be stated above each chapter.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 5





	1. Seducing The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> (NSFT)
> 
> As requested! Hope it’s what you was looking’ for!  
> Plannin’ on writing out some of our smaller ventures across October now we’s time away from camp, ‘n so I thought we’d start here?
> 
> ~Micah x Jenny - pre-arrangement: Wondered what was the deciding factor for Micah to seek Jenny that day behind the blackwater camp? Micah was enjoying his evening in solitude, that was until the teasing and tormenting began. So why was Miss Kirk indulging his interest?~

** SEDUCING THE RAT **

  * Micah’s a surprisingly easy target to fluster or get wound up in just the right ways. Always seeming so ready for a woman’s affection yet awestruck when he receives it. The simplicity in returning one of his uncomfortable flirtations was enough to prove such.
  * “You ain’t a good man, Mr Bell,” 
  * The blonde’s arms rested either side of his chair, his burgundy sleeves stained and unravelled, unsure as of what to do having not anticipated his current predicament in the slightest.
  * Sitting, _straddling_ rather, across his lap was the target of his most recent attention, Miss Kirk. The only woman in camp willing to give him the time of day.
  * Granted, this form of mocking was relatively unusual for Jenny, unless of course it was with the intention of robbing some poor bastard. But under the cover of darkness where only a few dim stars provided a sprinkled backdrop to the scene, the girl hated how much intrigue Micah presented. _Getting his hopes up with her words beginning to become repetitive, it was time to fool the man in another way_.
  * Noticing Micah shift uncomfortably under her, clearly not used to having a woman in control, Jenny noticed the strain on his pants, his hard-on pressing against the fabric, screaming to be freed.
  * Despite all his attempts to look unchanged, his pale eyes were pleading almost. Jenny smugly gave it a glance, acknowledging her success, amazed at Micah’s ability to keep his trap shut for once. Like putty in her hands, perhaps for fear of putting the woman off? Oh if only he knew, it was just a game. “Ain’t sure I've seen worse neither.”
  * Their flirtations had started slow, comments, the odd suggestive action. That sort of thing, usually following a successful job.
  * “You ride well Miss Kirk,”
  * “You don’t know the half of it,”
  * Of course it was clear such comments were nothing but jokes! The laughing, mocking, the fact Jenny would then repeat such comments with Davey, anyone who could tolerate such teases.
  * Micah’s cheesy comments, amusing as they were kept Jenny interested. Taking pleasure in both his attention, and her ability to wind him up! Oh! like that time when she was preparing her guns for a job!
  * “Mmmhm, would ya look at that handy work. Y’know...” his glare fixated as the blonde leant closer, turning his comment to a mere whisper.
  * “I like a woman who knows how to use ‘em good like,”
  * “That so Mr Bell? Suppose you knows lots ‘a tricks with them guns of yours,” she would say, playing along to the rules of his game.
  * “OhHo that I do. Maybe, you’ll let me show you sometime-”
  * “Like how to shove it up your ass n’ let me get on with my work, _dear_?”
  * Undermining a man so self-assured as Micah at any given opportunity was always worth the effort. Watching the man try to laugh it off, slinking away having got his hopes up. ‘ _That man’s utter desperation for action is appalling!’_
  * Or that time washing the clothes, a chore the brown-eyed girl detested above all else. Her white blouse in need of a wash itself, dirtied from the dried dust and muck of the day. Its long sleeves rolled and top buttons undone, unintentionally revealing enough to grab on Micah’s attention.
  * Inquiring as to not over-exhausting herself while Jenny kneaded and scrubbed at the material within the wooden tub. Both irritated and somewhat relieved by the attention to distract her from the utter boredom of such chores.
  * And of course you had that dreadful time during a small homestead robbery. Dragged along by Williamson after an outburst of complaints against Grimshaw. 
  * It was dark, no wonder the girl had tripped over! Tall trees was an ever frightening place at the best of times. The ominous growls of a distant bear alongside stories told along the way of a nasty group of individuals roaming those parts only added to this. 
  * A small yelp penetrated the air, preparing the ground for her imminent landing. It was most confusing when Jenny instead found herself wrapped around Micah, leaning half to the ground, his hands clammy, leaving dirtied hand-prints along her chest as he caught her. _That smug bastard._ How she’d not forget this one in a hurry.
  * But right now, the cover of night disguised their position despite the campfire crackling slowly to nothingness as Jenny had her fun, as if it’s going out was an indication it was all meant to be.
  * But tonight, like many others, the man sat alone by the fire, silently glaring into the flames as they softly died and Jenny wondered just how much she could get away with teasing the man, taunting him, mocking him. Not for a second questioning why she felt the impulse to do so.
  * Approaching silently, her eyes were filled with determination, a spark of mischief recognisable now to anyone in camp.
  * Stringy blonde hair had fallen in Micah’s face, lost in thought, it was the perfect opportunity, so much so he’d hardly noticed the shorter woman’s presence before she had perched herself across his warm lap. 
  * Leaning back in the creaky chair reviewing his situation, Micah’s initial complaint of “what the hell d-” was quickly silenced as Jenny hooked her arms behind that greasy head, tipping his white hat to the floor with a smirk. _How lost he looked, a man always so sure of himself. So why was he letting her have her way? Desperation?_
  * “Mh, bold one ain’t you?” His hands, strong and forceful only now reaching up to hold the woman by her hips having insulted his member and person, begging her for a degree of friction, his voice gravelly and impatient.
  * “I just think you’re all talk Mr Bell,”
  * “Yet here you is. Why’s that then sugar?”
  * Moving up closer to the man Jenny leant in, only now becoming aware of his scent. Dirt, sweat, when was the last time this man washed?! But then the lingering leather from his multitude of coats filled her mind, smoke, both of the campfire behind them offering warmth and a small glimmering source of light besides the moon. 
  * His eyes hopeful that she might at the very least grind herself to completion against his thighs. But alas, Jenny had other ideas. It was all just fun and games after all, no need for things to develop further than teases.
  * One arm unhooked, trailing down his half unbuttoned shirt, lower and lower, the brunette whispered, her voice sweet and crisp against the crackling embers behind her. “Guess I like a challenge.”
  * Micah chuckled, the first real bit of emotion he’d shown since she came onto him, his voice hushed to match. 
  * “As do I” by now the two were practically pressed against one another, their heartbeats merging as her breast pushed against him. Micah, shifting his hips every so often, trying to somewhat move Jenny to get her riding his throwing member, a small wet patch developing in his trousers. 
  * Her mouth lingered so close to that stubbled cheek as Micah groaned in anticipation.
  * “C’mon doll, how's about you help me out?”
  * Their breathing grew heavier, it was only as Jenny felt his moustache begin to scratch at the nape of her neck having moved part of her shirt to one side for access, that she realised just how much she’d drawn the man in. _Good. Serves him right._
  * “...Shame you ain’t one” her hand giving a quick squeeze to his clothed member Jenny hoped would leave the older man sour, quickly making herself scarce, hopping away from the scene, blowing a kiss spoiled by her own giggles sure to wake up those she passed, leaving the blonde to mill in his embarrassment. 
  * “ **Don’t think I'm letting you get away with that Darlin’!** _...hm~”_




	2. Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFT, TW: Gun play)
> 
> Early within their arrangement, Micah and Jenny spend a few days out of camp scouting. Although that’s not the only game Mr Bell seems to like~

  * Pinned against a tree, again. Although this time there were no nearby roads likely to result in unanticipated spectators to the couple’s intimacy.
  * “Micah, y’shouldn’t have robbed them folk. They was nice.”
  * Forcing Micah to stop along the long trek back to camp was pure in its intensions. Having spent a few days together scouting jobs outside of town, it was necessary to stop for breaks now and then.
  * But yet again it had developed to something more. Pressed up against a tree Jenny aired her complaints hoping to playfully irritate the man. A weak punishment for the trials he’d made the woman endure. 
  * “Needed the money-” He managed between his work, kissing and sucking at her soft peach-like skin deep enough to leave purple and pink marks for days, his facial hair scratching and prickling in the process. “or we wouldn’t have been gettin’ them drinks.”
  * When Jenny didn't answer, too content in her situation. Head back against the tree, breath heavy, a laced smile only alleviated by small muffled groans. Micah backed away, keeping the woman cornered but now looking her down, an air of judgement about him.
  * The air became too clear, crickets chirping in the background as the wind brushed on by, the odd bird calling out breaking the otherwise silent glare.
  * Meeting his gaze, even the town fool would have been able to tell Miss Kirk was in desperate need of release. _Oh how the tables had turned._ This entire trip Micah had been playing a sick game, deliberately winding her up at any given opportunity. 
  * Pulling her to his lap in the saloons, whispering the cheek-reddening things he was going to do, actively getting her hopes up for nothing.
  * A sly grin which would merely chuckle, “think you must be imagining things darll’. Horney little thing you is.”


  * “What? What’s wrong? Micah don't do this, not again.” Jenny whined, eyes pleading into his. When like this she was not above a little begging.
  * Those small hands, which had been preoccupied in the mop of dirty blonde hair, dropped to his shoulders, edging Micah to come on back closer to her. To regain where he had abruptly left off.
  * “So needy,”
  * “You’ve been doin’ this for days! It amusing to you?”
  * Shrugging happily Micah wedged a knee between the woman’s things pushing against her causing a soft moan to escape as her crotch at long last received some attention.
  * “Maybe”
  * “You’re a sick man Mr Bell,” Of course he knew what he was doing, Jenny couldn't help but rut needfully against his thigh, her words shaken, trying her darnest to straddle what she could as he pushed in closer.
  * “Then what are you Princess?


  * Pausing and looking around Micah’s smirk dropped. Serious and stern it was clear whatever next was to leave his mouth was of the upmost importance.
  * “How ‘bout a game, hm?” She should have known, of course a man such as himself would be into such things, she was learning that quick enough. Exciting as it all was, Jenny’s mind was resolute to stick to one thing at current.
  * “What kinda game?” Wasn’t this already one of his games? Surely.
  * “oH, you gotta earn it.”
  * The day was getting on and Micah was only getting started. Was this the way things always were with him? Having to prove oneself for his attention? _...Could be fun..._
  * Rolling her eyes Jenny pouted, “and why should I?” A sudden growl and hand trailing to lift part of her skirt answered it in seconds.
  * “Be a good girl now, n’ you’ll get your reward.” His breath heavy and hot against her skin.
  * Biting her plump bottom lip to keep from involuntary noises giving Micah the satisfaction he craved, Jenny nodded. As much as she loved the challenge of having Micah convince her to ‘behave’, she needed this and _now_.
  * A chuckle and Micah lifted Jenny’s skirt over his leg, allowing her to fully straddle his thigh as he pinned his arms to the tree either side of her head, accidentally catching at her hair in the process.
  * “I wanna see you fuck yourself good n’ proper on my leg. Then, you do well, we’ll play a game.”
  * That was all the instruction she needed, finally Jenny could elevate the pressure that had been building. The rough off-white denim of the blonde’s jeans against the thin barrier of her undergarments provided perfect friction. Eager to rub herself to completion along Micah’s thigh, pace building as she held onto his shoulders, she scrunched up his shirt for stability.
  * Oh and how Micah loved the sight. Watching, his own bulge slowly making an appearance against the shorter woman’s desperate movements. She was already soaked through, leaving a small darker patch on Micah’s already stained trousers.
  * There was no time for small talk, for their cringe worthy exchanges. This was a matter of urgency, for the both of them.
  * Her pants, and whines growing loader despite weak attempts to keep them muffled almost drew blood from her lip as Micah’s hands wandered across her blouse, undoing the little buttons with ease white she hated his heavy eyes.
  * The blonde made complimentary noises, grunts and the odd sighed chuckle mostly, of his own. Keeping Jenny on edge for days was clearly worth the wait, he’d have to remember that one.
  * “Mhh, that's it. Fuck yourself like the dirty little whore y’are.”
  * That was it, his kisses no longer such a thing, rather bites, small but feisty as they trailed down her breasts. It was all too much after such a long period of nothing! 
  * Her pussy tightening, hips bucking and legs shaking, Jenny came as expected, hard and sudden. Still clenching at Micah’s shirt, the brunette buried her head in the crook of his neck, cursing under her breath. How desperate she had been that he allowed her satisfaction, and it was over in a mere instant.
  * Micah didn't even wait for the woman to regain herself, his needs were _FAR more important_ of course. Removing his knee from under her, Micah wiped the mess with two fingers tutting. 
  * “Such a mess you’ve made,” but not without his instruction. Pushing some hair clinging to Miss Kirk’s forehead to one side, his coated fingers were welcomed to her mouth. 
  * Tired as she was her tongue worked just fine, exploring and swirling around Micah’s fingers, tasting her own juices merged with Micah’s scent.
  * “Now. My turn.”
  * Jenny’s attention was soon caught, her eyes sidelining, mouth no longer focused on the man’s fingers. Initial confusion turned to curiosity.
  * A gun, one of Micah’s oh so precious revolvers (empty, or so she hoped), was being held up, soon lowered once again, her curiosity answered upon feeling the cold metal barrel against her still wet pussy.
  * _Gun play huh?_ Well, what were you expecting? This was Micah Bell after all.




	3. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff  
> Yeetober day 3  
> Jenny was never dumb but her reading left something to be desired. Perhaps a certain rat could help.

  * “Whatcha readin’ there precious?” The blonde man approached, a gleam in his eyes and smirk written across his lips. Jenny, quick to throw the leather-bound book within her small hands to one side, couldn't help but look alarmed, embarrassed even.
  * “Nothin’ need concern you Mr Bell”
  * Micah had only been with the gang a short while, he was disgusting and repulsive to say the least but fun to flirt irritate. Despite this the two hardly spoke, although, Jenny was learning his cheesy compliments were worth returning for banter’s cause.
  * But right now, Jenny wasn’t thinking of such things, a guilty, sheepish look across her face as the brunette subtly tucked the book behind her, an uninterested glare hoping to cast the man away.
  * “That mine is it?” There it was. Hosea had been helping the girl improve her reading ever since she’d joined. It wasn't perfect but she could at least make out paragraphs...more or less. Occasionally stumbling over her words and giving up. 
  * Today Miss Kirk had exhausted herself of the books she had ready access to. Jacks were too easy while Dutch only had that ‘Miller crap’ as she called it. So when this small black book was found lying on Micah’s bedroll. Jenny hoped it would at least have pictures or conversations within it and that she’d be able to return it before the grouchy man noticed it was gone.
  * “Y’know. It ain’t nice to go through people’s things,” tutting Micah’s voice turned cold, threatening. His face twisting to match. It made Jenny uncomfortable as she shifted, eyes darting around camp for her trustworthy friends.
  * “N’ stealin’! Well...” Kneeling to join Jenny on the blanket she had sprawled out behind a wagon, his croaked voice turned to a harsh whisper, the smell of whiskey and tobacco pungent. 
  * “Reckon folks like that need be punished.”
  * He wouldn’t try anything, not in the middle of camp. He’d have to be a complete fool!
  * The concern in the silent woman’s face was true and blatantly obvious. There was no use disguising it. Fighting rival gangs and the law was one thing, but for all their talk, Jenny stove never to be alone with the man. 
  * Waiting for the loud obscenities to begin, Miss Kirk was thoroughly confused as a stifled laugh parted the older man’s mouth. 
  * “Ah, I’m just teasin’. Didn’t know you could read.” Micah chuckled shaking his head, a hand held out for the book, satisfied in discomforting the girl.
  * “I can't. Not well at least. Guess...” Opening up to this man could only be a mistake but then again it was as she always said, ‘ _If you accept your faults, can’t no-one use them against you’._
  * “Guess I was trying’ to learn.”
  * “That so?...” 
  * Jenny watched closely, ready to punch the man in the gut before reaching for her gun, unsure as of what exactly was happening as Micah took a seat next to her with a huff as he hit the hard, cold ground.
  * “Y’know. I ain’t a monster Miss.”
  * “Best hope you ain’t. I won’t hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes Mr Bell.”
  * “Aw now, you don’t mean that. Not with those pretty words you been treating me to.” Although he knew she certainly was capable, such fighting talk merely drew Micah in further to this curious girl.
  * All the girl could do was shake her head. Book in hand, Micah opened it to a randomised page before pointing his grubby finger towards a small paragraph.
  * “Go on woman. Read it.”
  * “You wasn't much help the last time I seem to remember,”
  * “Quit yer complaining. You got to the end eventually.”
  * Micah’s gesture threw some water over Jenny in punishment of her scrutiny. The big metal tub lit by a warm dim candlelight across the cabined room was as homely as could be. Knelt by the blonde’s side, was the cheerful brunette, her soft hazel eyes sparking light into his pale ones. 
  * How things had changed since when the pair had first met...
  * A book rested thoughtfully on the girl’s baby pink skirt. Still fully dressed, Jenny had been attentively tending to Micah as he bathed. 
  * He had just scored them an awful lot of money after all.
  * “Go on. Read to me. See how smart you really is,”
  * “Hm, with an attitude like that? Why should I?”
  * Micah bit the inside of his cheek before sighing. They both knew she’d comply in the end. 
  * “Because you is soft.”
  * Giving in after a short internalised debate Jenny softly chuckled under her breath, opening the novel and quietly beginning.
  * “There comes an end to all things; the most... _cap-capca-.._.”
  * “Pass it here. _Capacious.”_
  * “Capacious...measure is filled at last; and this brief con-descen-sion” looking proudly towards Micah, a grin receiving a nod of approval from the relaxed man, his head resting back against the lip of the tub.
  * “to evil finally destroyed the balance of my soul.” Turning back to the man with a questionable look. “awfully grim isn't it.”
  * “Mh, gettin’ better ain’t you. Now how's about you bring that pretty face here for a kiss. Can loose that dress while you’re at it~”




	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Micah x Jenny- Fluff/Angst. TW: Pregnancy, Nightmares, Panic Attack)
> 
> Much like that time a tired Jenny sought to convince Micah to sleep, the roles were at first reversed. Not long before the Blackwater Job, Jenny wonders if maybe, Micah is willing to amend some of his ways...poor naive thing.

  * The crackling of the dying campfire was barely audible over the snores and shuffles of those sleeping close by it. Swanson, Javier and Lenny nearby, fast asleep. Jenny sat alone by the dying embers having placed an extra log on it to no avail. A steaming cup of coffee doing a better job of warming her, too tired to fix the fire properly.
  * It was the nightmares again. The ones since her suspicions of a suspected pregnancy was confirmed by the small bump, since the plans for the blackwater job became so real and looming.
  * Jenny was rarely one to show fear in battle, usually enjoying the chase and adrenaline a job created. Saving someone’s life and mocking them for it the whole day. But for some reason, things felt different about the ferry job, foreboding almost.
  * Hiding a pregnancy was one thing even though Miss Kirk was damn near positive a few in camp already harboured suspicion. Wearing her shawl all day no matter the weather, a blanket her constant companion, clothes noticeably becoming tighter, it wasn't exactly subtle.
  * Javier was more attentive than ever, most likely recognising something to be the matter when she declined her favourite pastime; swimming.
  * Lenny always offering help when her morning sickness struck. “I just ate a bad berry,” was the excuse she had ready but Mr Summers would only shake his head, “like shit you did.”
  * And of course her regard towards Mr Bell was noticeable enough, sitting on his lap by the fire, reciprocating his attention, the two disappearing without warning, sometimes for days at a time.
  * It would be _pathetic_ to admit her fear now. Not after how excited she’d been. But what if the nightmares were a warning, the job wasn’t safe, something went wrong with the pregnancy, someone gets injured, caught, or worse...
  * No that wouldn't do. It was just paranoia! She’d treat it like every other job. Exciting and fun. What’s the worst that could happen?...
  * The dark liquid trembled, rippling in her hands as Jenny’s breathing searched for regularity, a cold sweat tearing at her forehead.


  * “It’s a good plan Dutch, you know it. The money-we gotta try.”
  * “I-I know just, make sure it’s worth the risk. I'm trusting you on this Micah”
  * The two moustached men spoke quietly as they emerged from Dutch’s tent, the seeming hotspot for blackwater discussions. Up until now, Jenny had been regularly listening in on such conversations, hearing the plan, the take, making her heart race ever faster.
  * Thankfully as the pair kept their voices low, their contrasting eyes failed to spot Jenny sitting on the dusty ground, leaning tiredly against the log specifically put there to be sat on. _Excited as Jenny was for the job, she couldn’t help the dreadful feeling that something was wrong_. 
  * At their presence Jenny did her upmost to wipe the sweat from her forehead, taking deeper breaths to calm herself. So focused on this process the girl hardly heard the clomping footsteps so uneven from her side until out the corner of her eyes a mass joined her on the floor with a sigh.
  * “Y’ain’t tired Missy?”
  * Shaking her head Jenny managed a small smile Micah’s direction, a witty response to yet again commence a back and forth of banter lost among her thoughts.
  * “You ain't been givin’ me much reason to be,” her hazel cut eyes shot to pieces, reddened by past tears despite her pathetic attempt to tease.
  * The blonde’s brows creased, squinting his eyes to observe her. _‘Damn pregnant women always so sensitive’._ Something was the matter but that wasn't any of his business, nor did Micah wish it to be. 
  * Contemplating leaving to sharpen his knife or rob a homestead, Micah then devised a cunning plan. This woman was carrying his child after all and if he wished to get any kind of action, it was probably best to keep her happy
  * “Then you gonna tell ol’ Micah Bell the matter?”
  * “Ain’t nothing the matter Micah, just needed some air is all”
  * The blonde pulled a knowing, mockingly agreed face with a nod before sniffing looking about the silent camp.
  * “That why you’re shakin’ like a leaf is it?”
  * Noticing he stared directly into the cup within her hand, Jenny quickly placed it to one side. Micah was defiantly the observant type, Jenny was clearly frightened by something, unusual, not only this but that headstrong spark had disappeared into the night, leaving her reserved and quiet, unable to make a move or joke.


  * With a sigh an arm wrapped around Jenny’s waist drawing her closer to the man, her head resting against his shoulder, suddenly grateful the rest of camp slept, allowing Micah to show such a side he always fought against. A weak side that did nothing but get those you cared about killed.
  * Remaining silent for a short while, Micah could feel Jenny’s breathing hot and hurried against him, a sniff that turned into a choke prompting his question.
  * “Y’need a cry?” 
  * Jenny looked up at the man, expecting such a comment to be sarcastic and mocking yet his soft gaze harboured no trace of that. Surprise and hope made the woman’s heart heavy. Was Micah really allowing this? In the middle of camp with no mocking? Maybe this baby really was going to change things...
  * Feeling her eyes tear up in almost an instant Micah allowed her to sob into his shirt, making it a darker shade of red with her tears, her long brown hair getting tangled in his hand which combed through it, the other keeping her close.
  * Repositioning herself so as to hide her face away from the world, she knew what a mess she was leaving. Saliva, snot and tears all plastering itself to Micah’s already destroyed red shirt, which, by the way, absolutely stank of all things nasty. 
  * But that didn't matter right now.
  * Jenny near scrambled to face Micah, clinging to his shirt as if it would somehow make everything better. All her worries cured. About the baby, about the gang, the job and even them.
  * _God how he’d surely mock her for such an emotional moment...A weak moment, as he might say._
  * But for now, she sat clinging as Micah’s larger hands held her steady, one dropping from her hair to rub and pat circles across her back with a hush.


  * It went without saying that Micah was not one for comfort or care, leaving him very much at a loss within the predicament.
  * “It’s alright...I don’t sleep much neither.”
  * Telling folk sleep was overrated was only half the story. Growing up Micah’s father didn’t leave him or his brother Amos much time to do so. Drilling into their heads that letting your guard down would spell disaster, making him and his brother keep guard so as he might sleep in their place.
  * And so to this day, sleeping was too dangerous a task even for Micah, the amount of enemy’s he had it was too much a risk. That and sleeping reminded Micah too much of his past, dreams could be nasty things.
  * Miss Kirk’s small bump rested close against Micah’s own potbelly, the warmth of his embrace and uncharacteristic softness calming, already finding her heart-rate slowing in the comfort of his embrace as she coughed and spluttered helplessly into his shirt.
  * Eyes burning a yawn breaking her from the sobs Jenny began to calm down, remaining buried in Micah’s shirt, his hand grazing through her dark hair, patiently waiting for her to regain herself. _It wasn’t like this happened often._
  * “It’s pathetic,” Jenny admitted with a shake of her head, voice muffled.
  * Waiting for a ‘Yes, it is. Pull yourself together woman or our kid’s gonna be just as useless.’ Jenny looked up to Micah who merely waited, listened, such attentiveness was lingering on concern.
  * “Nightmares. Never used to have ‘em...but now...” Some shuffling behind the pair made them look only to see it as Uncle shifting in his sleep against a tree. 
  * “They feel so real. I-I don’t want ‘em to be real Micah.”
  * With a sigh, not comfortable nor used to comforting another, Micah perpetuated the question, “What kinda nightmares?”
  * “Oh awful, awful things. That job, somethin’ goes wrong, people get hurt, bad.” Not telling Micah the full extent of her fears while answering his question posed, staring into his cold eyes.
  * Holding her tight Micah continued. If Miss Kirk was not ordinarily so full of life, so fun and optimistic (or if she was not carrying his child) Micah would have mocked and berated the woman for days over such news.
  * _‘Carin’ for people, that's how you get hurt.’_ But no, he was already contradicting his father’s teachings as he himself had learned to care (to an extent) for someone himself.
  * “Ain’t nothing going wrong. We go there, get the money, n’ we’re far away before the law even find out.” 
  * Jenny merely nodded. It wasn't like Micah would actively put them all in dangers way, right? Having caught her breath, reduced now only to a few odd snivels, Jenny leaned back a little, seeing the state she’d left the older man’s shirt in. 
  * A sheepish look over her as Micah tutted, placing his wide brimmed hat on Jenny’s head lopsidedly making her huff a chuckle as she wiped her eyes with her own sleeve.
  * “You go on ‘n sleep now, y’hear sugar?”
  * Unhappy reluctance had Jenny look to her tent.
  * Placing a kiss on the sniffing woman’s forehead, his moustache which would soon be roaming somewhere very different, prickling lightly against her cold skin, Micah offered a rare gentle smile. Already working on undoing his dampened shirt.
  * “Come. Reckon I know what helps~”




	5. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah x Jenny - Robbing houses was easy enough, that is when Micah isn't in a playful mood.  
> (Fluff)

  * “Come on out and face me like a man you dumb coward!”
  * One look at each-other the pair ceased scavenging through the decaying trunks of the upstairs bedroom.
  * The dampened old house was empty when Micah and Jenny had entered but it seems their luck had dried up.
  * The site was for once Jenny’s idea, deciding it was worth the trouble of robbing it. Things were tense enough at camp, the last thing anyone needed was another thing going wrong.
  * Groaning at the inconvenience, Jenny equipped her revolver signalling for Micah to carry on looting the place as the girl moved quietly to the door. Judging from the warning shouted, that pompous home owner believed there to be only one criminal within the house.
  * Just about to take cover by the door, coking her gun a sharp “shh-” stopped the girl dead.


  * Micah’s eyes were squinted, his brows heavy and creased, focused and alert as he put a finger to those thin parted lips, his other hand pointing to the ground.
  * Standing in silence, the old oak beams creaked in the wind yet Micah was right to stop Miss Kirk. A number of footsteps marching in, hurried and heavy they swarmed the floor below. Not just the homeowner. It sounded like he’d brought the whole damn army with him! No doubt local law enforcement, and enough of them to inconvenience things further.
  * Both knew there was a choice pending. The preferred entertaining and profitable route, shooting up the place until the last man stands or pray they weren't discovered before making a quick get away. One was sensible, but the other a lot more fun.


  * Gingerly turning back to Micah, Jenny looked to the window behind him. Could they escape through it? In her thought the girl hardly noticed when she stepped on a particularly loose floorboard, the creak deafening among the silence.
  * “What the hell-” 
  * Before a decision could be made a scramble ensued as the blonde grabbed their pocketed goods and then the waist of his companion, dragging them with him into a nearby wardrobe.
  * It was snug to say the least. Old dresses, shirts, shoes and coats all hanging up around them. It smelt damn, mouldy almost. God some of these items must have been sitting untouched for months!
  * “Micah! Just what you-” a strong hand cupping across her mouth shutting it instantly. 
  * “You want us to get caught?”
  * “Hm, usually me asking’ that one” Her smugness taunting him as she lowered his hand from her face.
  * Rolling his eyes it was difficult to make out anything in the dark. Their bags of goodies resting by their feet, the tightness of the space had the two pressed tight against one another. Micah’s potbelly not leaving Jenny much space for herself.
  * “Why ain’t we fighting ‘em?”
  * “Shut it. Figured this would be more fun”
  * “What? Hidin’?”
  * “We ain’t-”


  * “Check upstairs!”
  * Their back and forth promptly interrupted by a domineering voice getting louder, closer. 
  * Both peering through the tiniest light of a crack within the wooden structure, the heavy footsteps and stomps became louder and louder. Mumbles and profanities audible. 
  * “Another fine mess you gotten us to” Micah tutted under his unwashed breath as his hand roamed across the small of the brunette’s back.
  * “Like you ain’t never made a bad call”
  * Pulling her closer made Jenny step on the man’s toes, an irritated look over her face as she pushed some hair from her face, a tidy bun having fell looser in the struggle.
  * “Suppose I’m to make sure you remember not to mess up like that again, doll.”
  * The warmth was comforting among the anger and anticipation. Excitement growing.
  * Just then a bang so loud it made Jenny gasp damn near shook the box they were confined to. Someone was in the room with them. The footsteps getting closer and closer, Jenny’s heart was in her mouth making her stomach churn. 
  * Micah on the other hand kept a smug grin on his mouth, prepared for a fight should one ensue however his attention now placed somewhere else.
  * Looking down at the shorter woman before playfully groping at her ass, knowing she’d be biting her lip to prevent a yelp Micah had to stifle a chuckle.
  * Glaring up as if to question the timing of his actions Jenny was certain to return the favour, grabbing equally as playfully at his crotch. 
  * It was then that Jenny noticed those blue eyes eyes drawn on her lips as his hand, still on her ass, pulled her ever closer. Anymore so and they would be almost certain to fall out the doors of the cramped wardrobe.
  * Closer and closer, the space between them closing in inch by inch. Their breath slowing to match one another. So curious so unusual. Micah was doing something he never did.
  * His pale eyes fixated on Jenny’s rosy lips, glicening and enlarged under the cover of darkness. Her own hazel ones trailing up that beautiful scar along his chin, that scratchy moustache covering his upper lip.


  * The kiss was so strange. Out of the context of their usual affection and drunkness, this felt different. Meaningful. 
  * Jenny had never admitted it to Micah, but kissing was one of the only things she did indeed feel self-conscious over. It was silly seeing as she was more than capable and experienced, but still the uncertainty of that one action persisted.
  * But no, as much as Jenny didn’t realise she craved soft affection, it was something new and foreign to her. If Micah did not know what he was doing Jenny would have been sure to break away. 
  * But he took command in this moment, not giving her a chance to back away, knowing exactly what to do while the girl pondered over his experience in such affection and wondered when next she’d receive such treatment not wanting it to end.
  * Deepening the kiss by reaching her hands though that mop of stringy hair, Micah’s head crooking down to meet her lips, his tongue now at work too as she lent on her toes.
  * Either their sloppy makeout session was too loud or one of them must had let out a soft moan, either way a shout echoed as the wooden doors flung open tearing the two apart.
  * “Here! They’re in here!”
  * The fight which ensued was worth the moment shared, grabbing their stolen goods and making haste, laughter leaving a trail behind them.
  * Lola and Baylock taking them far from he scene knowing soon they’d be back to finish the job.
  * “I ain’t about leaving things only **half done** ” 
  * And boy did Jenny hope that twinkle in his eyes was meant for her.




	6. Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny had been with the gang a few months, Micah, only a few days. Since joining Miss Kirk and Mr Summers had practically been joined at the hip. Micah wasn’t the jealous kind...but his eye was already wandering.
> 
> (Jenny x Lenny- Jenny x Micah)

  * “UGhh, when will this day end,”
  * Lenny chuckled at Jenny’s annoyance as she dragged her bored self back to camp having finished her post on guard duty. Like so often, nothing was happening and there was no cause to leave camp, so standing around looking tough seemed the best thing to do.
  * “Could be worse. At least this way you don't have Susan breathing down your neck!” 
  * Huffing a smile at his remark, the girl joined the man only one year younger than herself by the splintered table. Specs of dried blood and carves from games previously played told a story across it as Mr Summers extended a lit cigarette to the girl, taking it graciously after dropping the rifle to the table.
  * “That is true,” drawing out a breath Jenny shook her head. “Lenny, don’t you think we should be out there more?”
  * “Out there more?...Miss Kirk I don’t know if you’ve noticed, you’re about the only woman here joinin’ us out there!”
  * “No I know but-” leaning across the table to lower her voice having glanced toward’s Dutch’s tent, “I mean, we’re outlaws. ‘N it feels like ever since I got here all them months back, we only ever wait for trouble to turn up. We should be out hittin’ them banks now, not just sitting around waitin’ for Dutch’s next grand plan!”
  * Lenny could only laugh at the woman’s perseverance, or stupidity. Always such a bright spark ready for a little danger. Enough to get her in a heap load of trouble.
  * “C’mon Jenny you’re not stupid so don't act it.” 
  * Smiling with a sigh the brunette stubbed the burnt out cigarette, watching as it dropped to the ground silently.
  * Of all those in camp Lenny was what Jenny would consider, a true friend. One who stays by your side no matter what. He was loyal, sweet, funny and being her age, easy to relate to. 
  * Of course Miss Kirk got on with most in camp, that was besides big old Bill Williamson and Mac. But only a few days ago, the gang had managed to pick up a newcomer. 
  * Having not been long within the gang herself, it was a difficult task to judge the man too solidly knowing in her experience, a lot can change in a person over a few months.
  * Micah Bell was a nasty one. Crude, offensive, messy and unclean. In fact he made her skin crawl. The one conversation she’d so far had with the man made her near sick to her stomach, he was unsettling and creepy to say the least.
  * “Hey, uh...Jenny?”
  * “Hm?” 
  * “I was wondering if you uh, that is if you....er...”
  * Stumbling over his words? Jenny bit back a grin. It was hardly a secret Lenny was soft on her. It made things a little awkward but was otherwise amusing. He was sweet, but too much so for her liking.... didn’t mean she couldn't have her fun still though.
  * “If I what?” she probed cheerfuly.
  * “Well I heard about this nice spot up the mountains some, if you want you could join me?”
  * “Why Mr Summers,” a faked shocked expression plastered the girl’s face as a hand took place on her chest, “You askin’ me on a date?”
  * “No! Well-n-no I mean...”
  * It really was a miracle Jenny hadn't burst out with the laughter boiling within her belly. It was also a miracle no one had spotted their newest recruit leaning against a tree nearby. Whittling away on a stick, Micah kept a watchful gaze on the young pair.
  * Despite only just joining the acclaimed Van Der Linde Gang. Micah had already demonstrated he could earn his keep through jobs. One such job surprising him greatly when a young woman joined them, fighting side by side. She held her own alright, not the greatest shot but not the worst.
  * Already, Jenny had managed to attract the attention of Micah Bell.
  * “Well. Suppose I should get to it.” Jenny broke the man’s awkwardness by standing and deciding to return to her post. Leaving Lenny to kick himself for his awkwardness and hesitation, the moment now past.
  * Micah on the other hand watched the girl leave, an irritation nagging at him. Of course he’d first tried it on with that beautiful Miss Abigail. But oh no, apparently she was off limits. Or so everyone said. Looking elsewhere his eyes stumbled across Miss Jenny. Naive sure, but with passable looks and courage.
  * Yes, she would be enough fun to make his time worthwhile.
  * Approaching her the blonde cleared his throat to announce his presence earning him a short glare before being brushed off back to focusing on guarding camp.
  * “Micah, you want somethin’?”
  * Sure Jenny wasn't fond of the man, who was? But that didn’t mean she’d strive to treat him too much worse than she would others. Well, not unless he deserved it in that moment.
  * “Miss Kirk, yes?”
  * A nod yet blank and uninterested face told him to continue.
  * “Mh, a pretty name for a pretty little woman,”
  * A little discomfiting but Jenny shrugged off the cheesy remark with a glare.
  * “What you want Micah?” she repeated, her tone a little more tired.
  * “Nothing. Nothing. Just being friendly.” His hands up in mock surrender.
  * Fiddling with the rifle Jenny pondered as to this man’s annoyance. Did he get off on irritating folk? He’d only just joined them, what could he possibly achieve by being so strange.
  * “Noticed you’re good with a gun too. Rare to see that. A woman good with a gun.” Oh he was digging himself a bigger hole.
  * “Micah, I don’t have time for-”
  * “You know, If you ever get bored with that boy...it’s all I'm saying-”
  * Fighting the urge to turn the gun on Micah then and there Jenny closed her eyes trying to keep her temper from faltering. This bastard. Whatever he was suggesting it made her blood boil.
  * ‘You best got outta my sight real quick.’
  * No she couldn't say that, she hardly knew the man...maybe he wasn't trying to be rude? Naive guess? Yup. Worth a try to test? Defiantly.
  * “I’ll keep that in mind,”
  * Her response clearly confused the older man as he stood lost, a mere second but enough to pursue a grin to the girl’s face, seizing the opportunity.
  * “Whats wrong? Thought you'd be as good with that mouth as you are with those twitchy trigger fingers. Guess y’can’t have it all. Good day Mr Bell.”
  * Jenny gave a dismissive glance watching as the figure staggered away silently with a sneer after a moment.
  * Disgusting as he was Jenny hoped she’d not have to bash his lights out just yet. Although, from how he was going about treating folk. It was a hope that had no chance of lasting. Some people just needed to be taught a lesson in manners.




End file.
